The Slayers in The Weakest Link!
by XelFan12
Summary: The Slayers in The Weakest Link! There's a slight X/F basis. *complete*
1. Intro

"The Weakest Link" is a popular T.V. Show on ABC, and the special Slayers edition is about to make its debut. We now turn over to our host, Xellos, to explain the rules. 

Xellos smiled. "The rules are a secret!" 

Xellos, if you don't tell the rules, you're kicked out of the story. 

"Okay, okay. I'm going to ask a series of questions, of which their answers are a secret, and the contestants have to answer them in order to get money. It's a chain process, so the more people that get an answer right in a row, the more money is earned. However, if a question is answered incorrectly, all the money is lost. After I say the contestant's name, he or she can say 'bank' to bank the money that is currently earned in the chain. Afterwards, the weakest link will be voted off via votes, even though the true weakest link might be someone else. This will continue until there is only one person remaining. Only THAT person will take home the money, and the rest will walk home with nothing! And now for the special Slayers edition of... The Weakest Link!" 

Applause is heard from the audience, and Gourry is looking in all directions, confused. 

"Okay, let's meet our contestents," Xellos continued. "Our first is Lina Inverse. Tell us about yourself!" 

"Well, I'm the renowned beautiful sorcery genius! Everyone knows me; I don't NEED an introduction! I enjoy eating, getting treasure, and getting rid of mozaku like YOU!" 

"Well, uh, moving on... Our next contestant is Gourry Gabriev." 

"Uh, my name is... ... ... Gourry Gabriev." 

Sweatdrops all around. 

Xellos sighed, and said, "Tell us about yourself." 

"Well, uh, I like eating. What's going on?" 

"Once AGAIN moving on," Xellos declared, "the rest of the contestants will introduce themselves in order." 

"My name is Amelia Wil Tesla Ceyruun, Champion of Justice! Let all evil be thwarted by this Justice! I enjoy putting a STOP to evil!" 

"Zelgadis Greywords. Looking for cure. Don't know why I'm on this show. *sigh*" 

"My name is Filia Ul Copt, former servant of the Fire Dragon King. I'm on this show to raise money for the Feed Baby Val Fund. And I enjoy BASHING MACES into the HEADS of namagomi like XELLOS!" 

"Sylphiel Nels Rada. I enjoy cooking and cleaning for Gourry Dear. Um... I'm raising money for a charity too; to grow a new holy tree for Sairaag." 

"Martina Zoana Mel Navratilova. I'm here to get money to rebuild the kingdom of Zoana!" 

"Zangulus. Just Zangulus. I'm here to get enough money for another Howling Sword to be made so I can duel Gourry!" 

"Well, that's our contestants!" Xellos smiled. "Let round 1 begin!" 


	2. Round 1

"All right, we'll go in the order I chose," Xellos announces. "Start the clock." The clock starts ticking. 

"Martina, how many pieces of Shabranigdo are there?" 

"6?" 

"7. Lina, what are the Water Dragon King's remaining thoughts stored in?" 

"The Claire Bible." 

"Correct. Zelgadis-" 

"Bank." 

"When was the War of the Monsters' Fall fought?" 

"About 1000 years ago." 

"Correct. Gourry-" 

"Me?" Gourry asked, looking behind him. 

Xellos sweatdropped. "Yes, you." 

"OH! ... What?" 

"What is the weapon that Gourry Gabriev carries?" 

"Uh... Could you repeat the question?" 

"What is the weapon that Gourry Gabriev carries?" 

"Uh... Coule you repeat the question?" 

"No," Xellos replied, smirking. 

"Hmmmmmmmmmm........ Hmmmmmmmmmm.......... Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm......." Gourry thought, the other contestants glaring at him as well as all of the audience. "............ HUH?!?!" 

Everyone fell over anime style. Getting back up, Xellos said, "Incorrect. The correct answer is 'The Sword of Light'." 

"HEY! I have the Sword of Light!" Gourry declares. 

"Yare, yare," Xellos mutters. "Amelia, what do you fight for?" 

"JUS-" 

"I'm sorry; the round is over. I can't accept your answer," Xellos interrupts. "Out of a possible 1,000,000 dollars, you've managed to bank.... A SECRET amount!" 

Xellos, that's strike two. One more time, and you're out of the story. 

"Okay, okay. You've banked, what, 100 gold pieces? Lord Beastmaster didn't instruct me on how to keep score in this game. Well, it's time to vote off, the WEAKEST link!" 

Xellos uses various light spells to illuminate the room. "Who's a few sparks short of a Flare Arrow?" he jokes. 

The audience laughs. 

Now the Slayers are writing their choices down, and they now hold up their decisions. 

Lina: "Gourry". 

Amelia: "Gourry". 

Zelgadis: "Gourry". 

Martina: "Gourry". 

Sylphiel: "Gourry Dear". 

Zangulus: "Gourry". 

Gourry: "Huh?" 

Filia: "That Namagomi XELLOS"! 

"Well," Xellos said. "I think it's pretty clear that Gourry's the weakest link. So, Lina, why did you choose Gourry?" 

"Well, he didn't get any questions right; he only got one. The REASON he only got one was because he took up a large part of the time thinking of an answer that doesn't even QUALIFY as an answer. That jellyfish brain!" 

"Hey!" Gourry protested. 

"Uh, Gourry, why did you choose 'Huh?'", Xellos asked, smirking once more. 

"Huh?" 

"Well, that's self-explanatory. And Filia, why did you choose me, you good-for-nothing dragon? Are you so enthralled in thoughts of me that you even incorporate it into a television show?" 

"EERRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!! I am NOT 'enthralled' with you. I choose YOU because YOU are a STUPID NAMAGOMI!" Filia began to transform into a dragon. 

Lina and Amelia rushed over. "Filia, think where you are!" Lina hissed. "What would happen if you transformed here?" 

Filia sighed and stopped transforming. 

"How... amusing!" Xellos commented. "Well, Gourry, with 6 votes, you ARE the weakest link! G'bye!" 

Gourry took the Walk of Shame off the stage, and into the audience. 

"OW!" shouted a guy he stepped on. 

"WRONG WAY, GOURRY!" 

Later... 

"I really didn't understand what was going on? Why was I on-stage? Was that a game show? Since when was Xellos hosting?" Gourry ponders. 

"Well, that concludes the first round," Xellos announced. "We have seven contestants left, but only ONE of them will leave with the money (the amount of which I'm still not sure). Keep watching! There might even be a few twists in this special Slayers version of... The Weakest Link!" 


	3. Round 2

"And we'll start with the strongest link from the last round... that's you, Zelgadis. All right, let's play the Weakest Link!" Xellos said dramatically as lights flashed. "Start the clock. Okay, Zelgadis, what is Lina the most scared of?" 

"Uh, her sister." 

"Correct," replied Xellos as Lina shivered. "Amelia, what is the name of the Demon Dragon King?" 

"Gaav." 

"Once again correct! Zangulus, who's the coolest character in Slayers?" 

"Hmmmm... Me!" 

"Incorrect. The coolest and most kawaii character in the series is me!" Xellos announced. 

"WHAT?!" shouted all the contestants together. 

"XELLOS is the correct answer!" Xellos insisited. 

"Why, you little..." Lina muttered. 

"So, Sylphiel, give an example of a Chaos spell." 

"The Giga Slave, which should NEVER be used..." 

"Correct. Filia-" 

"Bank, Namagomi." 

"Who's better, mozaku or ryuzoku?" 

"WHAT?" Filia protested. "You can't keep asking opinion-based questions. The answers are all based on YOUR opinions!" 

"Yare, yare. I suppose you're right. Okay, name a mozaku that almost wiped out the Golden Dragon race during the War of the Monsters' Fall." 

"That... would.... be... YOU!" Filia shouted, shaking with anger. 

"Correct! Very good, Filia!" Xellos smirked as Filia scowled. "Martina, who killed Gaav?" 

"Phibrizzo!" Martina replied. "How could I forget that? Another monster tricking me!" 

"Correct again. Lina-" 

"Bank." 

"How is-" Xellos started as he was interrupted by the bell. "And that's the end of the second round. So, it's time once again to vote off... The Weakest Link!" 

Although last round the statistics were unable to be stated because GOURRY held everyone up, this round's statistics were cited. Filia is the strongest link in this round, because even though she took a while answering, she DID answer her question correctly and was the only one to bank money. Zangulus is statistically the weakest link, since he answered his question incorrectly- 

"THAT'S BECAUSE XELLOS SAID HE WAS THE BEST CHARACTER!!!" Zangulus shouted. 

I forgot that the contestants can hear the announcer too. Oh well. Anyway, those are the facts, but how will the votes go? 

"We've got a certain amount of gold pieces banked, but only ONE will walk off with the money," Xellos said. "The rest will go home... with nothing! Who's a few pages short of the Claire Bible?" 

The audience laughed again. 

"And now... voting off..." 

Lina: "Zangulus". 

Amelia: "Filia". 

Zelgadis: "Zangulus". 

Martina: "Zangulus". 

Sylphiel: "Filia". 

Zangulus: "Filia". 

Filia: "Zangulus". 

"So, Zelgadis, why'd you pick Zangulus?" 

"He answered his question incorrectly." 

"It wasn't fair!" Zangulus protested. 

"And Zangulus," continued Xellos, "why Filia?" 

"She took too long." 

"It was Xellos's fault for picking such a stupid question!" Filia argued. 

"Well, whatever the case, Zangulus, you ARE the weakest link!" Xellos pointed out. "G'bye!" 

And Zagulus took the walk of shame off the stage. 

Backstage... 

"You all saw that question! It was Xellos that said he was the best character! I'll get him for that someday!" 

"And we're now starting round 3!" Xellos announced happily. "As for the winner... That's a secret!" 

"Xellos, would you QUIT THAT?" Zelgadis muttered, annoyed. 

That's it, Xellos. You're out of the story. 

"WHAT?!" Xellos protested, making his most pleading face. "It was just starting to get interesting!" 

Hmmmm....... Oh, fine, but you'll have to be a contestant. 

"Very well, then. It might even be more interesting that way!" 

"That's too many people!" Amelia pointed out. "We can't have 9 rounds! We're on a schedule, you know!" 

All right, to continue the Slayers version of The Weakest Link, we'll need a new host, and perhaps we can just vote off someone else. 

"Fine," replied the contestants. The audience was pretty excited at this sudden change in plan. 

Who should I pick as a new host? Ah, I know! 

The new host chosen by the almighty announcer suddenly walked onto the stage, her hair over her eyes as usual. "Oh, Lina..." she said, then smiled. 

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lina screamed, then ran out of the game show room, getting as far away from the Weakest Link studio as possible. 

"Well, I suppose that solves that problem," Xellos smiled, taking Lina's place. 

The new host smiled too. "Well, we should be starting the third round soon. Ready?" Luna gazed in amusement at the huge trail of dust Lina had left behind, and at the Lina-shaped hole in the wall at the end of studio. 

And the audience just gaped, so surprised by Lina's sudden outburst. 

Xellos had become a contestant; the Knight of Ceipheed had taken over as host. 


	4. Round 3

Elsewhere, Lina is sweating buckets. "How could SHE be here?!" she asked out load, exasperated. "Did Luna come out here just to scare me? Or..." Lina suddenly got a very pained and annoyed look. "...one of those stupid fanfiction writers incorporated her into this story knowing perfectly well that I DO NOT like my sis." 

Exactly correct! 

"Why you!" Lina yelled, but the scene suddenly switched back to the Weakest Link studio because of a certain "stupid fanfiction writer". 

"Well, according to this," Luna said, "Filia is the strongest link from the last round. Start the clock! Okay, Filia, what is Lina scared of besides for me?" 

"Uh, bugs?"  
"Incorrect," Luna responded. "The correct answer was slugs. Martina, who won, Volpheed or Darkstar?" 

"Darkstar?" 

"Correct!Xellos, who's my best friend?" 

"Lord Beastmaster." 

"Correct again!" 

"Zelgadis-" 

"Bank." 

"What are the four dark lords directly under the Lord of Nightmares?" 

"Uh... Shabranigdo, Death Fog, Darkstar, and... Black Chaos?" 

"I'm sorry, the last one was 'Chaotic Blue'". 

"Amelia, what is Valgaav a combination of?" 

"Monster and god?" 

"I'll accept it. Sylphiel, what is the name of the sword used to defeat Copy Rezo?" 

"The Blessed Blade." 

"Correct. Filia-" 

"Bank." 

"What other name is Shabranigdo known by?" 

"Uh... Ruby Eye." 

"Correct. Martina, how many Darkstar weapons are there?" 

"Five." 

"Correct. Xellos-" 

"Bank." 

"Why-" Luna was interrupted by the bell. "And that's the end of the round. Admittedly, you've banked a good amount of money this round. I'd say, oh, maybe 400 gold pieces. All right, it's time to vote off the weakest link! Who's a few words short of an incantation?" 

The audience laughed in response as usual.  
"All right, and here's the votes," Luna continued. 

Xellos: "Filia." 

Amelia: "Mr. Zelgadis." 

Zelgadis: "Filia." 

Martina: "Zelgadis." 

Sylphiel: "Mr. Zelgadis." 

Filia: "Xellos." 

"All right," Luna said. "Xellos, why Filia?" 

"Well," Xellos replied, "she is not only an indignant dragon, she answered one of her questions WRONG!" 

"Namagomi!" Filia yelled. 

"And Filia," Luna continued, amused, "Why Xellos?" 

"Because that mozaku really bothers me!" Filia complained. 

"The dragon race can't control their tempers, now can they?" Xellos smiled. 

"ERRRGGGHHH!!! Xellos!" Filia shouted. 

"Okay," Luna interrupted. "And Martina, why Zelgadis?" 

"Well, he DID get his answer wrong." 

"Zelgadis, with 3 votes, you ARE the weakest link! G'bye!" Luna announced. 

And Zelgadis took the Walk of Shame off the stage. 

Later... 

"It really wasn't so fair that they took me off," Zelgadis pointed out. "Filia got her question wrong as well, and it was simpler. My question took longer to answer anyway. Oh well, I really didn't want to be on the show in the first place. It's not like there's a cure here..." 

"All right, that's 3 down. With 5 contestants left, we'll be back right after this commercial break," Luna said. 

*** 

We now see a slowly zooming in picture of a shop, and as we get closer, we can hear the people inside singing... 

"It's Rezo's Raisins! Rezo's healthy raisins! It can cure tuberculosis, insomnia, and rabies. They're full and pure and delicious....... So GO buy Rezo's RAISINS!" the people sang. 

"Rezo's Raisins, brought to you by Rezo's employees, Eris and that chicken guy. Part of a healthy breakfast, if you actually eat raisins for breakfast." 

- 

"And here at Vrumugun's car dealing, we sell only the finest vehicles for your enjoyment!" The announcer said. 

We can now see a variety of curious cars. 

"Here's one of the newest Copy Rezo models! The fastest of it's kind, with new levitation features! You can even get one of the original Darkstar limousines. So come on down to Vrumugun's car dealing! We make magic and driving work TOGETHER for YOU!" 

*** 

"And back to the Weakest Link," Luna said. "The 4th round is about to begin." 


	5. Round 4

"The strongest link from last round is Filia, since she banked money AND answered her question correctly," announced Luna. "So start the clock. Filia, how many pieces of Shabranigdo did Ceipheed split him into?" 

"Seven." 

"Correct. Martina, how many pieces are there now?" 

"Uh, four?" 

"Incorrect. The correct answer was 'five'. Xellos, who created 'Slayers'?" 

"L-sama!" 

"Incorrect. The correct answer was 'Hajime Kanzaka'." 

"What? Who's that?" 

Luna shrugged. "I'm not sure. It says here that that's the correct answer. Oh well. Amelia, how many different people have said 'That is a secret' in the Slayers series?" 

"Uh, two." 

"Correct! Zelgadis and Xellos, of course!" 

Xellos smiled at this. 

"Sylphiel-" 

"Bank." 

"Who killed the Demon Dragon King?" 

"Hellmaster Phibrizzo." 

"Correct!" 

"Filia-" 

"Bank." 

Luna smiled maliciously now. "Who are you in love with, Filia?" 

Filia blushed. "You can't ask a question like that!" she protested. 

"Of course I can!" Luna insisted. "For one, I'm the host. And two, this is part of the show's questions." 

"I like..." Filia began, that mumbled something. 

"Who, Filia?" Luna pressed, grinning. 

Filia thought to herself that she was beginning to understand why Lina disliked her sister so much. "Xellos," Filia whispered in the smallest voice possible that could still be understood by Luna. 

"That is correct!" Luna exclaimed, as Filia blushed again and Xellos looked noticeably uncomfortable. "Martina-" 

"Bank." 

"How is-" Luna began before the bell cut her off again. "All right, it's time to vote off the Weakest Link! And unfortunately, we're kind of short on puns right now." 

The contestants and the audience all sweatdropped in unison. 

"So, voting off!" 

Xellos: "Martina." 

Amelia: "Miss Martina." 

Martina: "Xellos." 

Sylphiel: "Miss Martina." 

Filia: "Xellos." 

"All right!" Luna continued. "So Sylphiel, why Martina?" 

"Well, I just felt that Miss Martina should have been able to answer the question." 

"And Martina, why Xellos?" 

"Well, we're the only ones that answered a question wrong. I couldn't vote for myself." 

"Well, Martina, with 3 votes, you ARE the weakest link!" Luna declared. "G'bye!" 

And Martina took the Walk of Shame off the stage... 

Later... 

"I guess I should have been able to answer that question correctly. It wasn't as hard as Xellos's. But NOW how am I supposed to rebuild Zoana. Zangulus and I still don't have quite enough money. I guess it's back to odd-jobs again," Martina pouted. 

"Round 5 will begin in just a moment," Luna announced, and the scene fades out. 

Elsewhere... 

Lina has met up with Gourry at a local restaurant, and they're chowing away all the food. "Hey Lina," Gourry began, "why were we on that show anyway? I thought we were just starting off on a new quest somewhere." 

"We were Gourry. What with both Chaotic Blue AND Death Fog involved, we can't really sit this one out." 

"So then how'd we get there?" 

"A stupid fanfiction writer, Gourry. They're everywhere." 

Zelgadis suddenly showed up. "How did I get that question wrong, anyway. We're even on a QUEST against Death Fog and Chaotic Blue. How did I get Chaotic Blue mixed up with 'Dark Chaos' or whatever I said?" 

"Once again, a stupid fanfiction writer. I'll get my revenge on him sometime. He brought LUNA into this story, for Ceipheed's sake!" 

Interesting, isn't it? 

"You shut up!" Lina shouted. 

"Hey look," Gourry pointed. "I didn't know there was a television in this restaurant." 

"How did you know what a television was?" Lina asked. "Come to think of it, how did I know?" 

"Fanfiction writer," Zelgadis concluded. "Hmmm... Let's watch 'The Weakest Link'. Round 5's starting soon." 


	6. Round 5???

"And continuing.." Luna said. "The strongest link from last round was Sylphiel, since she banked money, answered her question correctly, AND took only a moment to answer. Let round 5 begin. Start the clock! All right, who killed Auntie Aqua, Sylphiel?" 

"Phibrizzo?" 

"Incorrect. 'Gaav' was the correct answer," Luna announced. "Filia, who were Valgaav's servants?" 

"Jillas and Grabos." 

"Correct!" 

"Xellos, who are YOU in love with?" Luna pressed. The other contestants' eyes widened. 

Xellos turned white. "Uh..." 

Filia was glancing in his direction, a straight expression on her face, waiting. 

Xellos seemed more nervous now. Beads of sweat were forming on his forehead. Suddenly, he got an expression of perfect calm. "THAT is a secret!" he declared, and instantly teleported out of the Weakest Link studio. 

The audience and the other contestants blinked. Luna sighed. "Oh well; I suppose this is now the sixth round. Xellos seems to have forfeited for some reason." Now Luna smiled. She was going to have quite a story to tell Zelas after this. It wasn't like Xellos was going to willingly tell his mistress what had just happened anyway. "We have to continue. Amelia, name one of the Darkstar weapons." 

"Um... Goru Nova!" 

"Correct!" 

"Sylphiel-" 

"Bank." 

"Who was the cause of the destruction of Sairaag?" 

Sylphiel stiffened. "Copy Rezo." 

"Correct again!" 

"Filia-" 

"Bank." 

"What sword was used to defeat Copy Rezo?" 

"Um, the Sword of Light?" 

"Incorrect. The correct answer is 'the Blessed Blade'." 

"Amelia, who is your sister?" 

Amelia blinked. "I'm sorry; I can't answer that." 

"The correct answer was-" 

Amelia suddenly broke out in a song about justice, drowning out the correct answer (convenient, isn't it?). 

"Sylphiel, what is the square root of 4?" 

Sylphiel blinked. "Uh, 2." 

"Correc-" Luna was cut off by the bell. "Correct," she said again. 

"Um, excuse me, Miss Luna, but what did that question have to do with this Slayers edition of the Weakest Link?" 

"No idea. These questions just get weirder and weirder. And now, voting off! And we are now PERMANENTLY out of puns due to a stupid fanfiction writer who can't think up any more." Then audience and contestants fell over. 

Amelia: " Miss Filia." 

Sylphiel: "Miss Amelia." 

Filia: "Sylphiel." 

Luna smiled. "Well, this is certainly interesting... Since there's a tie, the strongest link from this round will choose who to vote off. That's Sylphiel." 

Sylphiel frowned in thought. "Well... I'd have to choose Miss Amelia. She got one of her questions wrong because she refused to say the name of her own sister. I find that very strange. I'm sorry." 

Amelia took the Walk of Shame off the stage. 

Off stage... 

"That wasn't very fair of Miss Sylphiel. Who my sister is is my personal business. Oh well..." Amelia sighed. 

"Well, that's the end of round 5, er, 6," Luna declared. "Stay tuned for the final round soon!" 

Amelia and Filia both nodded. 

Suddenly, Filia froze. She could have sworn she had just heard Xellos's voice. "Good luck, Filia," Xellos had said... 


	7. The Winner

By now, Lina, Gourry, Amelia, Zangulus, Zelgadis, and Martina were all in the restaurant. Xellos was there too, though in hiding. 

"Who do you think will win, Mr. Zelgadis?" Amelia asked. 

"I'm not sure," Zelgadis answered, sipping his coffee. 

"What are we going to do after this is all over, Lina?" Gourry asked. "Do we just automatically get out of the fanfiction and continue on our journey after this is over?" 

"I don't know," Lina replied. "Fanfictions are mysterious things..." 

"They certainly are," thought Xellos. "They have the power to take over the entire Slayers world. Perhaps even L-sama herself has been captured in one before. Oh well. I hope that Filia wins, though... What am I thinking??? That's the last thing I want! At least, I think so..." 

*** 

"Since Sylphiel is the strongest link from last round, she'll start off," Luna announced. "In this round, the amount of money you bank will be doubled and carried on to the final round! Let's play... The Weakest Link! Sylphiel, what does the true Claire Bible look like?" 

"A book?" 

"Incorrect. The right answer was an orb. Filia, name three Overworlders." 

"Almace, Sirius, and Erulogos." 

"Correct! Sylphiel, who killed Seygram?" 

"Lina." 

"Correct! Filia-" 

"Bank." 

"Name the two fishmen from the original Slayers series." 

"Noonsa and... Roark?" 

"Incorrect. It was Noonsa and Rahonamu. Sylphiel, is there someone more powerful than the Lord of Nightmares?" 

"No." 

"Correct. Filia, who does the Gaav Flare call power from?" 

"Uh, Gaav?" 

"Correct. Sylphiel, what was the very first living creature seen in the first Slayers series?" 

"Um... Miss Lina?" 

"Incorrect. It was the Dragon Fangs' dragon. Filia-" 

"Bank." 

"What is the name of the Slayers video game?" 

"Slayers ROYAL." 

"Correct. Sylphiel-" 

"Bank." 

"Who is Zomulgoostar?" 

"The being Miss Martina worships." 

"Correct. Filia, name someone that turned against the monster race." 

"Gaav." 

"Correct. Sylphiel, in what city was the battle with Phibrizzo fought?" 

"Sairaag." 

"Correct. Filia-" 

"Bank." 

"Why-" 

The bell sounded, and the round was over. "You've managed to bank quite a lot of money this round, although there is still no one sure of the conversion factors to gold pieces. We'll double that mysterious amount, and-" Luna was cut off. 

Suddenly, a mailman walked onto the stage and handed Luna a letter. 

"Thank you!" Luna said. Ripping the letter open... "Oh good! The conversion factor. One of you is going home with, uh, 30,000 gold pieces." 

Filia and Sylphiel's eyes widened. 

"Well, it's time to start the final part of the game. You will each be asked 5 questions, and whoever answers more of them correctly will walk away with 30,000 gold pieces. The other... will walk away with nothing. Since Filia is the strongest link from last round, she'll decide who will go first. Filia?" 

"I... I'll choose Sylphiel to go first." 

"All right. Let's play! Sylphiel, in the first season of Slayers, where was Shabranigdo actually sealed?" 

"In Rezo's eyes." 

"Correct. Filia, in what series was Copy Rezo featured?" 

"Uh... Slayers Next?" 

"Incorrect. The correct answer was Slayers. Sylphiel, what weapon is the final weapon?" 

"A spear?" 

"Incorrect. A bow. Filia, which other character in Slayers had a copy made of him besides for Rezo?" 

"Vrumugun." 

"Correct. Sylphiel, who killed the Golden Dragons in Slayers Try?" 

"The monsters?" 

"Incorrect. It was Sirius and Erulogos, the Overworlders. Filia, what unusual facial feature do Jillas and Grabos share?" 

"They both only have one eye." 

"Correct. Sylphiel, what is another name for The Lord of Nightmares?" 

"The Golden Lord?" 

"Correct. Filia, how many copies of Rezo were there?" 

"Uh, 2?" 

"Incorrect. The answer was 1. Sylphiel, who turned Zelgadis into the chimera he is now?" 

"Rezo." 

"Correct. Filia, in order to stay in the game, you'll have to answer the next question correctly. ... Who told Lina about the prophecy of destruction?" 

Filia blinked. "... Me?" 

"Correct! Since the score is tied at 3-3, we're going to have to keep on playing to see who's taking home the 30,000 gold pieces. All right, we're now having a sudden death round. I'm going to ask you pairs of questions, and if one of you answers it right and the other wrong, then the one with the correct answer will walk away with the money. We'll continue asking pairs of questions until we have a winner! Let's play... sudden death!" Luna exclaimed. 

By now, the people in the audience were sitting on the edge of their seats, and all eyes were glued to the television in the restaurant where the other Slayers were. 

"Sylphiel, what were the two cities that were always arguing in Slayers Try?" 

"Alto and Baritone." 

"Filia, what was it that Valgaav said he wanted near the end of Try?" 

"Purification." 

"Correct. Sylphiel, how was Rezo killed?" 

"The Sword of Light?" 

"Incorrect. The answer was "the Giga Slave". Filia, who was Volpheed?" 

"Um, a dark lord?" 

"Incorrect. He was the god that battled Darkstar. Sylphiel, who were Kanzel and Mazenda?" 

"Uh, insurance salesmen?" 

Everyone fell over. Getting up, Luna said, "No... They were mozaku that tried to kill Lina under Gaav's orders." 

"Oh..." Sylphiel muttered, embarassed. 

"Filia, what was the original name of the Dragon Slave." 

Filia frowned. "Um, Dragon Slayer!" 

"Correct!" Luna exclaimed. "And Filia wins!" 

And Sylphiel takes the Walk of Shame off the stage. 

"I suppose Miss Filia deserves it," Sylphiel said thoughtfully. "It was fun being on the show, anyway. 

And we're back on the set. "See you next time on... The Weakest Link!" exclaimed Luna. 

The credits roll, and then the cameraman shuts off the camera. The audience begins to file out of the studio. "C'mon, Filia," Luna called. "Come back stage and I'll give you the 30,000 gold. Good thing the government isn't keeping any of it..." Luna started walking off. 

"All right," Filia replied. "I'll be there in a sec." She paused in thought. She couldn't believe she had actually won! The things she could do with all this money. Val was going to have a good education! ... Suddenly, she sensed someone's presence... A familiar one. 

Xellos stepped onto the stage, looking different somehow. He didn't have his usual smirk or uptight attitude. And he didn't make any wise remarks about dragons. He just walked over to Filia, and she couln't be sure, but for a moment he even looked... Sincere. 

Filia looked up at Xellos, speechless as she was so surprised to have him suddenly being there. 

"What is it, namagomi?" Filia whispered. 

Xellos stepped closer and gave Filia a gentle embrace, to her immense surprise. "Good job, Fi-chan," he whispered back softly. And then he disappeared. 

Filia blinked. And then she closed her eyes tightly as the whole studio began to move, everything inside shaking and rolling around. 

As suddenly as it had happened, it stopped. When Filia opened her eyes again, she was in broad daylight, with Lina, Gourry, Amelia, and Zelgadis, continuing to travel on their quest to defeat Chaotic Blue and Death Fog. 

"What happened?" asked Filia, dazed. 

"We're not sure, either," Lina replied. "One minute we were in the restaurant, and now we're out here again, right where we were before the stupid fanfiction took over. That author can manipulate us any way he wants to, you know? Did you get your 30,000 gold pieces or what?" 

"You saw me?" 

"Yup. On some thing called a.... a... Darn, now that the fanfiction is over, I don't remember what it's called anymore." 

Filia sighed. "I didn't. It's just my luck that the fanfiction ended before Luna gave me the gold." 

Lina paled. "PLEASE don't say that name." 

"Oh, sorry," Filia apologized. 

"We should be nearing an inn soon," Zelgadis spoke up. "We'll finally get some rest there." 

"Yeah," agreed Amelia. 

Filia was in thought. "Lina said that the author can manipulate us in any way he wants? I have to wonder... Did the fanfiction actually end before Xellos came? The show WAS over. Or perhaps it doesn't even matter. Oh well..." Filia smiled. "I can't believe it, but it actually felt nice when Xellos came... I guess being the strongest link has it's advantages..." 

And from his place in a nearby tree, Xellos smiled too... and vanished. 


End file.
